1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping motor having a structure for connecting a stator, a front plate, and an end plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 49-46003 and 61-224773 and Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open Nos. 11-275848, 2011-125160, and 2011-135661 are known as conventional techniques relating to a structure for connecting a stator, a front plate, and an end plate.